


Cozy

by SlashGod



Series: Ineffable Cuties [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: From the prompt "Send me a word and I’ll write something cute" on my tumblr - @Ineffable-Bastard-Crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Cuties [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Cozy

The cottage in South Downs in a four letter word. Usually, Crowley hated four letter words. The majority of them were… pleasant. Which didn’t do well for a demon.

But now… well, now they were free, and Crowley was beginning to like four letter words.

Blankets were soft.

Kisses were nice.

Laying in Aziraphales arms was… well, a four letter word couldn’t help him there.

But the cottage where they were building the rest of their lives together?

Cozy.


End file.
